


You're the One

by celticmuse



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticmuse/pseuds/celticmuse
Summary: Another song meme challenge piece inspired by “You're the One” by Moya Brennan and Shane McGowan
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Spock
Kudos: 6





	You're the One

Spock stood as the panel of judges entered the courtroom. With surprisingly little preamble they read the judgement aloud. Valeris would spend the rest of her life on in the dilithium mines of Rhura Pente.

He attempted to suppress the disturbingly unVulcan feeling of vindication. How could he have been so blinded by her accomplishments as a Vulcan that he'd never really seen her? Not until that moment on the bridge of the Enterprise, the horrible moment that had seared his soul.

It had been so with T'Pring as well. She would have seen him dead. Lelia had claimed to love him, but had exposed him and his crewmates to the spores. Zarabeth, would have stolen his life and McCoy's for her own ends.

Across the courtroom he sensed her even before her soft sapphire eyes found him. He'd told her once it would be illogical to protest against their natures; yet he'd fought the truth of what was between them for decades. Determined, he moved through the cheering crowds and unashamed he pulled the startled woman to him and kissed her.


End file.
